


Body Party

by propergenius



Series: The Lap Dance Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Strip Tease, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propergenius/pseuds/propergenius
Summary: John walks in on Sherlock dancing in the flat. Sherlock is embarrassed, until he realizes that John is aroused. A lap dance ensures.
(For an enhanced experience, listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9rSBcoX9ak)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a really long time! My first piece of good old fashioned smut! Hope you like it!
> 
> A huge thank you to Phoenix and Lee for proofing this for me!
> 
> Not Brit-picked!

John sighed heavily as he made his way up the seventeen steps to 221B. With the air turning chiller every day, the surgery was busier than ever. Three stuffy toddlers, Mrs. Harrison’s hemorrhoids, and several bouts of stomach flu later, John had made his way to the shops, if only for the comfort of knowing there’d be milk and beans in the flat for the next few days. Since he and Sherlock had started their relationship (well, official relationship, John thought, we’d loved each other for ages before then), Sherlock hadn’t gotten much better at doing the shopping, or keeping the flat tidy for that matter. John loved him with all his heart, even when there were feet in the crisper and his laptop was borrowed without his permission. But sometimes, after days like today, John could only hope that Sherlock hadn’t blown their whole flat to bits. All John wanted tonight was that Indian takeaway they both loved, and maybe a cuddle while they watched crap telly.

Well, that was all John wanted until he opened the door to his flat, anyway.

There, in the middle of the living room, his boyfriend, the great consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, was dancing.

_Not just dancing,_ John’s mind interjected unhelpfully, _grinding._

John stood in the doorway, gaping unintelligently for what felt like hours, while the milk got warm in the shopping bags he somehow forgot he was holding.  
On further inspection, it was clear that Sherlock had headphones in his ears. He looked slightly ridiculous, dancing to music no one else could hear, but John was mesmerized. Whatever he was listening to must’ve had one hell of a beat, because Sherlock was gyrating forcefully and tossing his hair. He was somehow so joyful, so lost in the music, that John felt his heart swell with love at the sight. Unfortunately, his heart wasn’t the only thing swelling at the sight of Sherlock’s swinging hips.

Just as John was moving to adjust himself with his free hand, Sherlock quickly spun around on his heel, the shock and embarrassment clearly evident on his face. Sherlock quickly reached up and pulled the headphones out, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks and neck as he looked down at the floor.  
“John!” Sherlock said, a little too loudly. “I didn’t know… I thought you were… This is all for an experiment you see, and I ….”  
John chuckled and moved closer to Sherlock, dropping the shopping bags he’d been holding.

“I didn't know you could dance, love.”

Sherlock looked up at John and tilted his head slightly. Suddenly realization dawned on him, and Sherlock smirked.  
John knew that look. _So much for a quiet night in,_ he thought.

Before John could say anything in protest, Sherlock was slowly advancing towards him.

“Heavier than normal breathing, pupils dilated… John Watson, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were aroused!” Sherlock said in a mock scandalized tone.

“Very funny, Sherlock. I get it, I’m a pervy old man with a young, hot boyfriend. Sue me.” John chuckled and reached up to kiss Sherlock’s cheek, before leaning down to pick the abandoned groceries, hoping to diffuse the tension that was building between them. Their relationship was still new, and the last thing John needed was to make Sherlock feel like their relatively normal sex life wasn’t fulfilling. John loved making love to Sherlock; it was sweet and gentle and filled with so much feeling. But seeing him dance like that reminded him of the small glimmers of fire and passion between them.

Making his way to the kitchen, John tried to shake the thoughts from his head.

“So I really didn’t know you could dance, love.” John said, closing the fridge after putting away the now room temperature milk.

“I’ve loved to dance all my life, John,” Sherlock said, smiling, stretching himself out on the sofa. “I didn’t know you liked to watch me dance.”  
John chuckled nervously and made his way to his armchair.

“You should know by now that I love to watch you do anything,” John said, sighing as he finally sat down.

“Yes,” Sherlock said, sitting up quickly. “But dancing in particular was arousing to you?”

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _To hell with it,_ he thought. He was dating Sherlock Holmes, there wasn’t much good in trying to lie.

“So what if it was?”

Sherlock met John’s gaze and John stared back, his confidence growing. Suddenly, Sherlock stood and walked into his bedroom _(Their bedroom,_ John corrected himself).

John sighed. He should’ve known better than to egg Sherlock on. It was one thing to tease him about dancing, but it was another thing to -  
Sherlock appeared back in the living room as he had left, but this time with a slow, seductive melody billowing from behind his bedroom door. Sherlock walked slowly, purposefully, toward John’s armchair, perfectly in time with the music. John froze, watching those long legs gracefully approach him.  
The breathy voice coming from the speakers murmured something, and Sherlock ran a hand up his own chest and he continued to take long strides towards John. He ran his hand through his own hair as he walked in time with the beat. John took a deep breath in as Sherlock stood over him, close enough to touch, giving his a quick peck on the lips before turning round and walking slowly in the opposite direction, giving John a lovely view of that plump arse in motion.

_This is it,_ John thought to himself. _This is how I die._

Once Sherlock was on the other side of the room, directly in front of his own chair, he flipped around again right as the lyrics began.

_My body is your party, baby  
Nobody’s invited but you, baby_

Sherlock swung his hips in time with the music, one hand on his hip, the other snapping in time at his side. He ran a hand down his chest again, this time starting to slowly unbutton his very tight shirt as he did, leaving it open so his chest was exposed. He then bent at the waist, sticking his bum out and wiggling it a little, and then came back up again, running his hands up his legs as he did, never breaking eye contact with John.

On the other side of the room, John gulped and adjusted himself in his trousers. This was going to end very badly.

_You can’t keep your hands off me,_  
_Touch me right there, rock my body_  
_I can’t keep my hands off you,_  
_Your body is my party_

Without warning, Sherlock was advancing towards him again, this time quickly and with no hesitation. He stopped just in front of John, so close they were almost touching. Sherlock shot him a filthy look, threw his hands above his head, and started snapping his hips back and forth to the beat. Sliding his hands down his chest once more, Sherlock undid his flies and shucked his trousers, all self-consciousness gone. John watched as Sherlock’s strong, pale thighs flexed as he ground his hips in a circle just in front of John’s knees.

John was using every ounce of willpower he had not to grab Sherlock and pull him down onto him, when all of a sudden Sherlock was surrounding him, placing his hands on the back of John’s chair, one of each side of his head. Sherlock whipped his head around, causing his dark curls to fall messily around his face, before gracefully spinning around and landing sideways in John’s lap.

_Boy, you should know that_  
_Your love is always on my mind_  
_I’m not gonna fight it  
_ _I want it all the time_

Sherlock turned his head slightly to face John, biting his lip seductively as he felt John’s cock straining against his jeans. As John struggled to breathe underneath him, Sherlock continued to grind his hips to the beat of the music, arching his back and running his hand through his now slightly sweaty curls. He slowly removed his open shirt, letting it fall to floor easily.

“Jesus Christ, Sherlock”, John muttered, running a hand over his own face in frustration as the taller man continued grinding his bum into John’s cock. John moved to reach around Sherlock’s body and grab his hard cock which was now tenting the silky black pants he was wearing, but Sherlock had other plans.  
Sherlock stood in front of John again, slowly sliding his pants down his legs before tossing them at John, who was now gaping open-mouthed at him. Sherlock smirked, sliding his hands down his chest and legs as he lowered his entire body to the floor. He turned so that his back was facing John, laid so that his belly was flat on the floor, and then slowly pushed up onto his knees, arse first.

At this point, John’s cock was so hard that he had no choice but to strip down to his pants.

Sherlock got up off the floor and approached him again, this time with his pupils blown wide at the site of John’s tented pants. Sherlock’s own cock was dripping now, bright pink from arousal. John groaned as Sherlock straddled him full on for the first time, grinding his hips hard against John’s. The thin layer of John’s pants left nothing to the imagination, and John was threading his hands into Sherlock’s hair and pulling him into a deep kiss. Sherlock whimpered and ground himself harder against John, desperate for friction.

“Up,” John commanded, and Sherlock obeyed immediately. John stood up and quickly shed his pants, his breath hitched as the cool air hit his hard cock. Rummaging through the drawer of his side table, he found the bottle of lube he’d stashed there. Quickly depositing a healthy amount into his hands, he sat back down.

“Come here, you beautiful creature,” John said, and Sherlock straddled him once again. John traced Sherlock cleft with two fingers, loving how the taller man shivered in his lap. “So fucking sexy,” he murmured into Sherlock’s ear, nipping at the sensitive skin just behind it. John pressed a finger to Sherlock’s entrance, feeling the muscle quiver at his touch. “And you’re all mine,”.

Sherlock’s breath hitched as John breached him with one finger. John pressed in further, pushing his finger in and out slowly, adding another soon after. He scissored them slowly, loving the way Sherlock whined at the intrusion. Sherlock whimpered softly as John slowly filled him up, pushing back against his hand in a silent plea for more. John obliged, adding a third finger as well, then sliding them all out completely.

John worried at the sensitive skin of Sherlock’s neck, leaving bruises on the alabaster skin, making sure tomorrow everyone would know what they had done.

“Love that you’re so open for me,” John said, slicking himself up. “Love you”. 

Sherlock looked up at John and met his gaze, pressing his lips to John’s softly. “I love you too,”.

John moved both his hands to Sherlock’s hips and lowered him slowly onto his leaking cock. Sherlock moaned hard, burying his face in John’s neck as inch by inch John filled him up. After a few moments, Sherlock was used to the sensation again and wanted more, so much more. John had never seen him like this, so eager and hungry. Usually when they made love, Sherlock laid happily underneath John, squirming and writhing. But now, Sherlock’s strong thighs were on either side of John, and Sherlock was eager to show that his dance had not been simply a tease.

Sherlock lifted himself up, feeling John slide almost completely out of him, and then pushed himself down and back onto John’s thick cock. John groaned loudly, Sherlock’s tight, wet hole almost too much for him to take. Sherlock started slowly, but soon increased the pace, bouncing on John’s dick hard and fast like he’d soon run out of time.

John ran his hands up and down Sherlock, wanting to feel every inch of him. He kissed and bit at Sherlock’s neck and chest, a growl escaping him as he felt Sherlock’s hole begin to flutter around him.

“John, please, I need….” Sherlock stuttered, panting hard as he continued riding John’s cock hard and fast.

John grabbed Sherlock’s dripping, swollen cock and pulled once, twice, and then Sherlock was screaming and coming harder than ever. Feeling Sherlock’s body clench around him was more than enough to send John over the edge, and then he too was seeing stars, spurting hot into Sherlock’s body.  
They sat there for what felt like forever, letting their breathing even out and simply enjoying the intimacy. Soon though, Sherlock scrambled out of John’s lap, shivering a little at the feeling of emptiness.

“So that’s the appeal of the lap dance, I suppose. Interesting.” Sherlock said, more to himself than to John. “Very interesting. I think I may need more data,” Sherlock shot John a look then, a mischievous look that John had come to recognize as dangerous, very dangerous indeed. Sherlock then promptly made his way to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

_This is it,_ John thought as he fell into bed beside his already sleeping lover, _this is how I die._


End file.
